


When Shenanigans Ensue

by PearlDreams



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Gen, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Acts Like a Bug, Miraculous Side Effects, Side Effects, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlDreams/pseuds/PearlDreams
Summary: Aka: Everyone who uses a miraculous has side effects and I'm taking creative freedoms with it.I also try to be funny, don't know how well that works tho.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may be half asleep/sleep deprived while writing this

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Marinette yelled, watching the sparkling ladybugs surround and fix broken buildings.  
Her little wings fluttered in excitement, making little brr noises. She turned to Chat Noir, who was also smiling, his purrs ringing out loudly as the ladybugs finished their work.  
"Pound it" they both giggled, their fists connecting gently.  
Chat Noir's ears twitched cutely as he titled his head, "are we gonna have Rena and Carapace come for practice tonight?" He asked.  
Ladybug put her hand on her chin, her wings twittering behind her.  
Eventually, she nodded, making Chat's ears prick up with joy and he made a loud mewl.  
Marinette giggled, "you just want to make fun of Carapace."  
"Oh, you wound me, I would never," Chat exclaimed dramatically, his tail curling mischievously.  
Marinette smirked, raising an eyebrow at him, "uhuh...sure. See you tonight, kitty!" And she yoyoed away.  
~~~~~~~  
Night fell, stars shining brightly in the sky.  
Rena Rouge and Carapace laughed as they did twisted and turns together, leaping from roof to roof.  
They landed together, stopping in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
Rena Rouge made little chittering noises and light laughing sounds, her tall ears twitching wildly.  
Carapace chuckled, scratching a part of the green reptillian-like pieces that crawled down the front of his forehead.  
Ladybug smiled, her wings fluttering loudly at the sight of them.  
"Why, hello there."  
~~~~~~~  
Marinette giggled, hopping onto her bed as steaks of oranges and reds started to cross the sky.  
"Oops, guess we stayed out a little too late, huh, Tikki?"  
Tikki giggled with her, nodding, "yes, but it was so much fun!"  
Marinette giggled, grabbing her hidden little jar from underneath her bed.  
She opened it carefully, her eyes watchful as she grabbed a handful of aphids and pieces of lettuce.  
Tikki flew over, overjoyed.  
"How do you feel about a treat, Tikki?" Marinette asked, closing the jar and putting back underneath her bed.  
She opened her other hand slightly, splitting her little handful in half with her empty hand. She reached up to Tikki with one hand, letting Tikki grab what she wanted.  
Marinette brought up her other hand to her mouth and started to munch. Marinette felt her folded wings flutter from underneath her shirt.  
~~~~~~~  
Adrien flopped onto his bed, laughing.  
"Today was a good day, Plagg," he said, purrs coming out of his throat.  
Plagg purred loudly, nuzzling Adrien's head, "yeah, I think so too, kitten."  
Adrien chuckled, "yeah, yeah, I love you too, go eat your stinky cheese," Adrien shooed Plagg away softly.  
Plagg cackled, leaving to go get his cheese, only to come back a second later, carrying two pieces of a different type of cheese.  
Plagg held them up, waving one in front of Adrien's nose, "want one?"  
Adrien slightly followed the cheese, opening his mouth, before bitting at it.  
Plagg laughed, pulling the cheese away right before Adrien could actually bite it, "ah-ah-ah!"  
Adrien huffed, hissing and yowling slightly.  
Plagg hissed back, eating his piece of cheese, "I don't know, I don't think you want this piece of cheese, kitten."  
Adrien hunched over slightly, hissing loudly as his eyes slitted and his hair raised.  
Plagg rolled his eyes, "alright, alright, you want it," he said, throwing the cheese up into the air, watching in amusement as Adrien caught it with his mouth, chewing on it as he purred, relaxing.  
Plagg grinned mischievously, before randomly yelling, "BOO!"  
Adrien yowled, ears and a tail poofing into existence as they stood straight up.  
Plagg cackled, curling over himself as his little body vibrated.  
Adrien hissed, his hands on top of his head, flattening his ears, "not funny Plagg!"  
Plagg continued to laugh, "of course it is! Hilarious!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's shorter but meh I'm tired ;-;

The last bell for the first period rang just as Marinette made it through the door. She leaped up to her desk, ignoring the people snickering.   
Alya turned to her, amused, "late again, Marinette?"   
Marinette huffed, pulling her jacket closer as her wings fluttered.   
Waking up today was awful. According to Tikki, there were going to be times where her wings would act like they had a mind of their own, and when Marinette's side effects started to act up, so did Chat Noir's. Today was one of those days.   
Upon waking, Marinette flew around half the room before she grabbed her desk, and then flung herself to her closet.   
Getting dressed was even worse.   
Let's just say when her wings start acting normal again, Marinette was going to have to clean her room. A lot.   
She just hoped there wouldn't be an akuma today, and that Chat Noir was doing better than her with his side effects.  
~~~~~~~  
Adrien was not doing well with his side effects, and Plagg was not being helpful.  
For one, as soon as Adrien woke up he realized that he had his cat ears and tail, and when he went to check himself in a mirror, his eyes were slitted and greener. Adrien sighed, changing his clothes.   
And then Plagg came in, smirking like the cat who caught the mouse.   
A laser pointed in Adrien's peripheral vision, and Adrien pounced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about my other mlb fics I promise

By the time Adrien got a hold of himself, he realized that he'd trashed his room.   
Stuff had been knocked onto the floor, his clothes were made into a little nest-pile-ball-thing, and there were even bits of ripped yarn strewn all over the floor.   
"Plaaaaggg!" Adrien groaned, patting his head, happily noticing that his ears (and tail) were gone- for now.   
"What?" Plagg cackled, "I only used the laser, the rest was all you, kitten," Plagg floated closer, wiggling as he continued to laugh. Adrien opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Plagg holding up a small piece of fish.   
"Eh? What'd you think, kitten?" Plagg waved the small fish in front of Adrien.   
Adrien froze as his mouth answered for him in an embarrassing: "mrr...!" Adrien never slapped his mouth so fast, his eyes widening in horror and embarrassment.   
A knock came at the door, and Nathalie's bored voice loudly spoke, "Adrien? Are you ready, it's almost time for school. If you want to eat you better come out."   
Adrien glared at Plagg, who shrugged innocently as he ate the fish whole.  
Adrien pouted a little, "...fish..." He muttered, quickly walking towards his door.  
~~~~~~~  
Adrien sat in his car, fidgeting. The Gorilla glanced at him periodically, worry shining in his eyes. Adrien smiled, happy to know at that the Gorilla at least cared more than he let on.   
Adrien quickly looked out the window, noticing in his sort of reflection that his pupils were slitting into slivers and widening into big circles.   
Adrien bit back a curse, and he tried to discreetly rub his eyes in hopes that would make it go away.   
The car stopped, and Adrien could've cried with joy as he quickly got out, saying goodbye and waving as the car drive away.   
An arm wrapped around his shoulders, and Adrien jumped, hissing at the offender, his hair starting to stick up. Adrien hoped that nothing accidentally happened, patting the top of his head frantically.  
Nino let go, surprised, "Woah, dude...you good?"   
Adrien laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "yeah, of course...why wouldn't I be?"  
Nino raised an unamused eyebrow, but let it go.  
They walked to class together, talking randomly.  
~~~~~~~  
Marinette gasped, her wings fluttering so fast she felt like she was going to be lifted off the ground. She slammed her hands on her desk, standing up, and raised her hand, "um! May I use the restroom!"   
The teacher sighed, pointing at the door, "sure, just...don't be long, and you don't need to make such a commotion to grab my attention, Marinette."   
Marinette giggled nervously, her cheeks flaring as a couple people snickered, "haha, ok, right, thanks!"   
Marinette ran out the door.  
Shee really, really hoped that her kitty was doing better than she was right now.  
~~~~~~~  
As soon as Marinette left the room, Adrien felt antsy. His hands closing around nothing and opening repeatedly, and he felt his nails starting to dig in to the palms of his hands.   
Adrien quickly raised his hand, gaining the attention of the teacher as well, "...may I use the restroom?" He asked, trying to keep his tone of voice as normal as possible, but Adrien knew that if anyone was listening closely enough, they'd notice how different he sounded.   
The teacher sighed, nodding.   
Adrien shot up, and walked as fast as humanely possible out the door.  
Adrien made it to the men's bathroom, quickly calling out, "hello? Anyone here?" Getting no reply, Adrien quickly locked the door, sighing as he felt cat ears and a tail appear. He glanced in the mirror, his eyes bright green and slitted. He opened his mouth, seeing little kitty fangs at the top and bottom parts of his jaw. Adrien sighed, unconsciously starting to lick his hand and rub it into his hair as he purred.   
~~~~~~~  
Marinette slammed the women's bathroom door shut, locking it. She knew there'd be no one here at this time, so she didn't bother asking if there was anyone there. The stalls were all open anyways.  
Marinette let her jacket fall to the floor, showing off her new-and-improved version of her shirt-- cuts were made where her wings had been folded, a button or two holding the slits closed. Marinette reached behind herself, taking the buttons out. The slits in her shirt opened, and her wings slid out, buzzing and fluttering wildly.   
Marinette made an "eep" noise as her wings flapped without her consent, lifting her into the air.   
"Oh no..." Marinette headed straight towards a wall, smacking into it like a bug would a window.   
She reached for a sink, trying to grab it.  
She finally gripped one of the handles, sighing in relief. Marinette blinked, her world shifting from one of color to one of monochrome photos. Her forehead twinged, and Marinette rubbed at it, looking into the mirror.   
Her eyes had gotten bigger and darker (or was that just an effect of her now black and white vision?), and her forehead now had two little antennae sticking out and slightly curling. Her wings fluttered happily, and Marinette couldn't help but let out another, louder sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Pls comment, they are greatly appreciated  
> :))))

**Author's Note:**

> But I still stand by my statement that "brr" is an accurate way to describe bug wing noises
> 
> I'm also too tired to properly space everything out so you guys will have to read it like this for now


End file.
